Titanic
by AttentionDeficitDisorder
Summary: Neji Hyuuga, a young rich man and Shikamaru Nara, a third class citizen both embark on a voyage on the greatest ship of the time, both unaware of how that fateful journey will change their lives. Can they overcome their problems or sink like the Titanic?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ;W;!!! I'm SO SORRY for doing this to you xDD BUT I HAVE TO xD I am working on ADD, I AM, I SWEAR! I just needed to get this out my system before I exploded. THIS SPOILS THE ENTIRE PLOT OF THE TITANIC. But if you don't know it, then what planet are you from?! Seriously xD. Anyways, enjoy. Quick note, please bear with this. I know it's Hyuuga Neji. But for the purposes of this plot, you're going to have to go with Shinaraki Neji. IT WILL BE EXPLAINED xDDD!!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN THE SCRIPT OF THE TITANIC. I AM USING THE 1997 VERSION OF THE VIDEO AND AN ONLINE SCRIPT, REWRITTING IT TO FIT MY IDEAS AND TO KEEP AS CLOSE TO THE ORIGINAL AS I CAN.**

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN HYUUGA NEJI, NARA SHIKAMARU OR ANYONE LIKE THAT. ALL CHARACTERS APART FROM CLARISSA BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. Don't sue me D:. **

Neji rubbed his old, tired eyes. The half finished painting of the bird propped up before him swam slightly, edges blurrier than they were moments previously. He sighed. Maybe tomorrow he'd finish it. A quick glance towards the clock told him it was nearly time for the afternoon news. He slowly got up and moved towards the living room, turning on his small television. He sat down, donning a pair of glasses. There was a brief story about a fire, something about more murders in the south and then it turned to a documentary. A documentary Neji did not want to watch.

Before he could move to turn it off, the presenter cut to a drawing. A drawing Neji never thought he'd never, ever see again. He gasped, breath rattling in his throat. At 101 a shock like this could not be good for him. The camera panned over the initials of the artist, S.N and he swallowed, throat dry. It seemed that the crew were searching the Titanic for a pocket watch of the utmost rarity.

"I'll be god-damned..."

After an hour or so, he phoned the information hotline provided. A man picked up, and after he explained who he was he was handed over to yet another man.

"My name is Neji. Neji Shinaraki. I just want to know... Have you found the pocket watch yet?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later, Neji was sitting in a small helicopter, flying out towards a ship. He'd been asked to come aboard, and, knowing his current age and how much this would effect him, he'd packed as much as he could. As he was carried out, he ignored the disbelieving glances from a large man in an orange jump suit, concentrating on not shaking. How he hated the sea. He was taken to his room, given some time to make it more homely before the nice chap who'd invited him here knocked and came in. He did his best to smile, explaining that he didn't like to go anywhere without his photographs. The man smiled, asking if there was anything Neji wanted. He nodded.

"Yes. I would like to see my drawing."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji's hands shook as he gazed down on the fragile paper floating in the water. His eyes closed, a brief flash of memory passing through his mind. _His_ eyes flicking from pencil to him, to paper again. He sighed, coming back to reality as the man started to explain the legend of the watch in the drawing and handed him some items from his own room on the ship.

"Louis the Sixteenth had a large collection of jewels, including a large blue diamond that was cut around the same time as his head. Legend goes, the stone and several others were then kept and in 1895 bought via the black market. A millionaire at the time decided to make a pocket watch like no other. With those jewels, and many others he created a watch out of silver and gold that now a days is worth something like... Two to Three million."

Neji's breath hitched slightly. He had no idea. He turned his eyes back to the drawing, fingers trailing some of his items. A comb, a cuff link... All of which he thought he'd never see again.

"Are you sure this is you?"

Neji looked up.

"It is me! Wasn't I handsome?"

The man laughed as another chimed in.

"I tracked it down through insurance records... and old claim that was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Do you know who the claimant was, Neji?"

"Someone by the name of... Hockley, I should imagine."

"Nathan Hockley, right. Pittsburgh steel tycoon. For a pocket watch his daughter Clarissa Hockley bought in France for her fiancée... You... A week before she sailed on Titanic. And the claim was filed right after the sinking. So the watch had to have gone down with the ship."

"See the date? April 14th, 1912. If this guy really is who he says he is, he had this watch the night the ship went down."

The first man smiled.

"And that makes _you_ my new best friend. I'm willing to pay very handsomely for any information, Neji."

Neji's hands drifted over a silver cigarette case, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"I don't want your money, sir. I know how hard it is to give away if you care about it."

The other man gave him a sceptical look.

"You don't want anything?"

"I didn't say that. Give me this drawing, if anything I say to you is valuable."

"Deal. Are you ready to go back to the Titanic, Neji?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the man's brutal explanation of how the ship sank, complete with sound effects, Neji spoke.

"Thank you for that fine forensic analysis, Mr. Bodine. Of course the experience of it was somewhat less clinical."

The first man, Lovett he thought, spoke up again.

"Will you share it with us?"

Neji slowly got up and walked over to a monitor showing the inside of the Titanic, miles underwater and covered in weed and barnacles. As it slid past a door, a flash of memory hit him. Two men in suits holding it open for him, the band playing, warmth. Then, a man screaming, officers calling for women and children only, prayers and cold. He gasped, eyes glazing over again.

A man walked up, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to go and re-"

"No."

Neji pulled himself together.

"Tell us, Neji."

He looked up.

"It's been 84 years..."

"Just tell us what you can-"

Neji shot him a small glare.

"Do you want to hear this or not, Mr. Lovett?"

Lovett looked down, slightly abashed. Neji started again.

"Oh, I hope none of you are homophobic, by the way."

Lovett very slowly shook his head, glancing at the other crew members in confusion.

"It's been 84 years... And I can still smell the fresh paint. The sheets... Had never been slept in, the china never used. Titanic... Was called the ship of dreams. And it was..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The gleaming white superstructure of Titanic rose mountainously beyond the rail, above that the buff-coloured funnels stood against the sky like the pillars of a great temple. Crewmen were running across the deck, dwarfed by the sheer scale of the steamer.

It was almost noon on sailing day, Southampton, England, April 10, 1912. A crowd of hundreds of people blacken the pier next to Titanic.

A burgundy Renault Touring Car swung past, hanging from a loading crane.

On the pier horse-drawn vehicles, motorcars and lorries moved slowly through the dense throng. The atmosphere was one of excitement and general giddiness. People embraced in tearful farewells, or waved and shouted 'bon voyage' wishes to friends and relatives on the decks above.

Neji watched this all through emotionless eyes as his car drew up to the front dock. It stopped, and his driver jumped down to open the doors for him. He sighed and stepped out, turning around to offer his arm to the beautiful woman sitting beside him. She beamed, took his arm and stepped out. Neji let go of her arm as she turned, ordering the man trying to make her go through Luggage Inspections to do it himself. Neji looked up at the ship and turned to the other people he was with.

"I don't really see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't _look_ any bigger than the Mauritania."

The woman he was with turned to him, a slightly shocked look on her face.

"You can be blasé about some things, Neji, but not about Titanic. It's over a _hundred_ feet longer than Mauritania, and _far_ more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian café... even Turkish baths!"

She beamed, lost in her own thoughts about grandeur and the weeks of luxury to come. Neji hid another sigh. If she had her way, it would be years of luxury. She turned to Neji's uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Your nephew is so hard to impress, Mr. Hyuuga!"

The man nodded and pointed out a puddle.

"Watch your step, Clarissa."

She nodded and Hiashi turned his attention back towards the ship.

"So... This is the ship they say is unsinkable."

Clarissa turned back to him and beamed.

"It _is_ unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship!"

A man hurried up to Neji, trying to bumble his way through his speech about taking the luggage somewhere else. Neji rolled his eyes and handed the man a note. The man's eyes widened and he lost even more of his coherency, blathering on until Neji waved him away towards his uncle's manservant. Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. The effect of money on these people was amazing.

He checked his small, unspectacular pocket watch.

"We should hurry."

Neji glanced up at it again. It was the ship of dreams... To everyone else. To him, it was a slave ship, taking him back to America in chains. Clarissa took his arm possessively. Outwardly he was everything a well brought up man should be, but inside he was screaming for freedom.

The Titanic let off a loud bellow and Clarissa jumped, holding Neji's arm tighter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several blocks away in a smoky, slightly seedy pub Shikamaru's eyes flicked up to the Titanic, rising up above the buildings. That was his ticket out of this dump. That was his freedom. His eyes flickered over to his friend, Chouji who was cursing softly in Italian under his breath. Shikamaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. That man had the worst poker face he'd ever seen. In front of him, two men conversed in some foreign language, but Shikamaru got the gist.

"_You stupid fish head! I can't believe you bet our tickets!_"

"_You lost our money! I'm just trying to get it back. Shut up and take a card._"

Shikamaru smirked.

"Hit me again, Kiba."

The sullen man scowled and Shikamaru took his card, face betraying nothing. Chouji licked his lips nervously and refused another card. The table in front of them was covered in coins and bills, the two third class tickets sitting on top. The ship's whistle blew it's last warning call. Shikamaru looked back to everyone.

"The moment of truth boys. Somebody's life's about to change."

Everyone's eyes darted around the group before Chouji, Kiba and Shino threw their cards down, Shikamaru keeping his close.

"Let's see... Chouji's got niente, Kiba's got squat, Shino... Uh oh... Two pair... Mm..."

Shikamaru turned to Chouji.

"I'm sorry, Chouji."

Chouji's eyes widened.

"What sorry? What you got? You lose my money? Ma va fa'n culo testa di cazzo--"

"Sorry that you're not going to see your mama in a long time, Chouji..."

Shikamaru threw down his cards, beaming.

"Full house! We're going to America, Chouji!"

Chouji leapt to his feet, shocked and beaming.

"Porca Madonna!! YEEAAAAA!!!"

The table exploded into shouting in three different languages, Kiba turning on Shino and attacking him in a rage. Shikamaru beamed, getting to his feet and slapping Chouji on the back.

"Goin' home... to the land o' the free and the home of the real hot-dogs! On the Titanic! We're riding in high style now! We're practically god-damned royalty, ragazzo mio!"

Chouji beamed back, shouting and waving his arms; kissing the tickets.

"You see? Is my destinio!! Like I told you. I go to l'America!! To be a millionaire! Capito? I go to l'America!"

The pub keeper turned to them, smirking.

"No mate. The _Titanic_ go to America. In five minutes."

Shikamaru swore.

"Shit! Come on, Chouji. It's been grand knowing you all, but we've got a ship to catch!"

Shikamaru turned, sprinting out the door and grabbing the hat of another man's head, shoving it over his own to hide his pony tail. Angering the guards with lateness and long hair could just mean he'd never get home. Running was really, really troublesome... But London was more so. They ran like they'd never ran before. Jostling slow moving gentlemen they weaved in and out of crowds, panicking horses and knocking over stalls. Flushed and panting, they galloped towards the E deck of the monstrous Titanic. Shikamaru gasped, calling out to the man pushing the gangway away.

"WAIT! WAIT! WE'RE PASSENGERS!"

The man halted and turned, Shikamaru and Chouji rushing up, breathless and shoving their tickets at them. He glanced at them, slightly rumpled and sweaty and down at the third class tickets.

"... Have you been through the inspection queue?"

Shikamaru smiled, lying through his teeth.

"Of course we have! Anyway, we don't have lice, we're Americans! Both of us."

The man looked at both of them.

"Right, right. Come on, then. Come on board."

Shikamaru turned to Chouji and beamed. The man glanced down at their tickets.

"... Inuzaka and Aburame?"

Shikamaru nodded, grabbing Chouji's arm.

"Yep! Come on, Shino."

The man stood aside as they jumped over the gap and ran inside, Chouji whooping loudly as they rushed to the bottom decks, trying to find their rooms. After a short while of searching, they found it and dashed in, dumping their bags just as the horn blew again, the two other men in the room giving them weird looks and muttering in another language.

"Oi, Chouji! Who said you got top bunk?"

Chouji laughed, pushing Shikamaru away.

"We're the two luckiest guys in the world, Shikamaru! L'America! L'America!"

Shikamaru beamed at him again.

"Hey, let's go up on the deck."

"What, you know someone?"

Shikamaru laughed.

"'Course not! That's not the point though."

Chouji grinned and got up again, both of them leaving and heading for the stairs. A few moments later, they were hanging over the railings waving for all their worth, calling out goodbyes.

"Goodbye! Goodbye, you troublesome English!"

Chouji laughed, calling out in Italian.

"Ciao! Ciao, bambino! Ciao!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji sighed. His suite was beautiful, soft, gentle. Everything he hated. He glanced over as a maid brought in one of his trunks. A small smile slipped onto his face as he moved to help her, opening it and drawing out a large canvas. He started unpacking the rest, lining them up against the wall and looking at them fondly. Clarissa strutted in, gazing at the paintings.

"_Such _a waste of money, darling. They are simply mud puddles and naked woman drawn terribly!"

Neji shook his head sadly.

"You're wrong. They're fascinating... Like being in a dream... There's truth before logic... What was his name again? Picasso?"

Neji glanced at the signature.

"Mm. Pablo Picasso. And Monet."

Clarissa shook her head.

"He will amount to nothing. If they sank, I wouldn't care."

Neji glanced over at her and then sighed. A porter wheeled in a green safe and Clarissa walked over, ordering him to put it in the bedroom. One of Neji's menservants walked up to him. A young man by the name of Lee, fond of green and with huge, earnest eyes. He beamed at Neji.

"It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us! I mean... just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first--"

Clarissa appeared in the doorway, smirking.

"And when_ I_ crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll _still_ be the first."

Lee went a brilliant shade of red and scurried away, mumbling something about Gai, Neji's main manservant and youth. Something Lee seemed quite obsessed with. Clarissa stepped up, putting her hand on Neji's shoulder. Possessive, not intimate. Clarissa smirked again.

"The first and only."

Neji bit back another sigh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji sighed, brought back to the present time.

"At Cherbourg a woman came aboard named Margaret Brown, but we all called her Molly. History would call her the Unsinkable Molly Brown. Her husband had struck gold some place out west, and she was what uncle called 'New Money'. By the next afternoon we had made our final stop and we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing out ahead of us but ocean..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ship was bathed in warm sunlight, Shikamaru and Chouji leaning over the rail and staring down fifty feet below into the water where the prow cut the water like a knife. With the wind racing through his hair and the sun on his face, there was nothing that could go wrong. Not now, not when he was going home.

On the bridge, Captain Smith turned from the binnacle to the First Officer, William Murdoch. He smiled.

"Take her to sea, Mr. Murdoch. Let's stretch her legs."

Murdoch smiled back and went to the engine telegraph lever, signalling to All Ahead Full. Decks and decks below, the Boiler Room's lever went off, a man reading it and shouting out to the workers. As they shovelled more and more coal in, they started up a chant. Up on deck, Murdoch turned to the captain.

"21 knots, sir!"

The captain smiled, regal in his uniform.

"She's got a bone in her teeth now, eh, Murdoch?"

He graciously accepted a cup of tea, looking out over the waters. 21 knots. They were invincible.

At the bow, Shikamaru leant over a bit further, looking into the horizon as his pony tail whipped around, flung there by the wind which had just gotten slightly stronger. Shikamaru pointed down into the water.

"Look, Chouji. Dolphins."

Chouji looked down and beamed, chomping a sandwich.

"Mm!"

They watched in contented silence as the dolphins chattered and leapt up, skimming the water and skipping along with the waves. Chouji turned back to Shikamaru and grinned.

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already."

There was a pause.

"... Very small, of course."

Shikamaru laughed, patting Chouji on the back, spreading his arms and feeling the wind batter at him. He grinned. He was flying. Flying towards his home, his freedom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji sighed as the men he was sitting beside started to boast, loudly.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history, and our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up!"

He pointed to a man sitting a few places away from him and lifted his glass, drinking to his health. Mr. Andrews laughed, slightly anxious. Neji could tell that the man didn't like the attention.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is..."

He slapped his hand down on the table.

"...willed into solid reality."

Molly smirked, and looked around.

"Why're ships always bein' called 'she'? Is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage? "

Everyone on the table laughed and even Neji cracked a smile at her joke as she shrugged.

"Just another example of the men settin' the rules their way."

The waiter arrived and Neji reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and lighting up, the nicotine rush calming him down slightly. Hiashi frowned and leant forwards.

"You know I don't like that, Neji."

Neji exhaled. Hiashi's face hardened as he leant back but before Neji could take another drag, Clarissa swooped forwards and plucked the cigarette from Neji's fingers and stubbing it out, smiling at Hiashi.

"He knows. Don't you, darling?"

Neji didn't say anything. The waiter stepped forward.

"And you, sir?"

Neji opened his mouth, but once again Clarissa butted in.

"We'll both have the lamb, please. Rare, with a little mint sauce."

She turned to Neji, small smile on her face.

"You... Do like lamb, don't you darling?"

Neji just smiled. Molly laughed, looking at Clarissa.

"What, you gonna spoon feed him too, Clarissa?"

Then, she turned to Mr. Ismay.

"Hey, who came up with the name Titanic anyway? Was it you, Bruce?"

Mr. Ismay smiled smugly.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety--"

Neji snorted, unable to stop himself from cutting in.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay."

Mr. Andrews choked on his bread stick, trying to suppress his laughter. Hiashi's eyes widened.

"My god, Neji. What's gotten into you?"

Neji stood up, putting down his napkin.

"Excuse me."

He turned and stalked off towards his cabin. Hiashi was mortified.

"I... I do apologize."

Molly laughed.

"He's a live wire, Clarissa. Are you sure you can handle him?"

She smiled, but her eyes were frozen cold.

"I may have to try to stop him reading that sort of material in the future."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru pulled his legs up a bit more and gripped his stick of charcoal a little tighter. He drew quickly and with sure strokes, know exactly what he was doing and how to do it. He smiled. An emigrant from Manchester and his daughter, Cora were leaning against the railings. They'd met last night on the way to get food. Shikamaru smiled. The sketch was perfect, capturing the humanity of the moment. Chouji leant over, nodding with approval.

A group of servants and some dogs walked by, brushing past a man called Naruto, another friend they'd made last night. He scowled and ran his hand through his spiky blond hair.

"That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shit."

Shikamaru laughed.

"That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things."

Naruto snorted with laughter, flipping a finger at the retreating dogs.

"Like we could forget, eh?"

Shikamaru smirked. His eyes slid over the ship, coming to rest on the promenade. A beautiful first class woman stood there in a red dress, but that wasn't what had caught his attention. A man with long, dark hair and a slightly angry look on his face stepped up to the railing, gazing down into the water. Shikamaru's breath was caught in his throat as the wind picked up the man's hair and whipped it around. Waist length, and on a _male_? That guy was loaded, or insane. Shikamaru blinked, still unable to look away as the man reached into his pocket and drew out a small, discreet watch. With a scowl, he flung it over board and watched it sink down beneath the waves.

They were sixty feet apart, but it could be six hundred miles. Class, gender, everything... There was no obstacle missing. Chouji leant over, waving his hand in front of Shikamaru's face before he turned to see what he was looking at. His eyes darted between the woman and the man. He paled.

"Non. Non, non, non, Shikamaru. Non. Niente. Non possible."

A woman walked out from a door, going over to the man and taking his arm. He shook his arm away and scowled at her. She frowned, said something and he sighed, going back inside. Shikamaru started, coming to.

"Forget it, dattebyo. You'd as like have angels fly out o' yer arse as get next to the likes o' her."

Shikamaru let out a sad, wry smirk. Naruto was safe, but not that safe. If he thought it was the woman Shikamaru had his eyes on, it was probably for the best.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji looked down at his plate, flanked by people in heated conversation. Hiashi and Clarissa were laughing, a joke at the expense of someone else no doubt. Neji could barely hear the arguments swirling around him. He could see his whole life as if he'd already lived it... An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches... Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. He felt like he was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull him back, no one who cared... or even noticed.

Neji had a tiny crab fork in his hand under the table. He pressed it against the skin on his arm, harder and harder until he drew blood. He let out a small gasp and yanked out the fork, shocked at the red on his pale skin. He placed it on the table and calmly got up, walking off.

He stormed along the deck, furious. He bumped into a couple and they stared after him, slightly unnerved by the display of such violent emotions in public. He felt angry, confused, sad and overwhelmed.

Shikamaru gazed up at the stars. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but the stars were especially beautiful tonight. He lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply. He heard quick footsteps coming towards him and he sat up, reclining back on the bench he was lying on. He gasped as _that man_ strode right by him, not seeing Shikamaru hidden in the shadows.

Neji's steps quickened until he was practically running across the deserted fantail. His breath hitched as he suppressed small, shaking sobs in the back of his throat. He slammed against the base of the stern flagpole and clung on, panting slightly. He gazed down into the black, black water.

Slowly, slowly he stepped up onto the rail, eyes still trained on the water below him. He started climbing, slightly clumsy with shoes that had no grip. He lifted himself over the bar, hypnotized by the water. He climbed back down, a figurehead in reverse, Titanic printed below him. He could not tear his eyes away from the sea and the ghostly white trail left behind as his arms straightened until he was hanging over the nothingness below him.

"... Don't do it."

Neji's head whipped around, hair fanning out behind him and eyes wide with shock.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer."

Shikamaru could see the pain and anger in those eyes that were so, so pale they could be white.

"Take my hand. I'll help you back over."

"No. Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go."

Shikamaru shook his head. Then, he took his cigarette and motioned throwing it over board. The man stared at him, nodding his head a tiny fraction. Shikamaru stepped up and threw his cigarette over the side, quite close to the man.

"No you won't."

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!"

Shikamaru shrugged, looking away.

"You would've done it already. Now come on, let me help you."

Neji lifted one hand, rubbing his eyes and nearly loosing his balance.

"You're distracting me. Go away."

Shikamaru looked back at him.

"It's troublesome, but I can't. I'm too involved now. If you let go, I'm going to have to jump in after you."

Neji's eyes widened.

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed!"

Shikamaru shrugged, taking off his jacket.

"I'm a good swimmer."

He leant down, unbuttoning his left shoe.

"... The fall alone would kill you."

Shikamaru glanced up, still on one knee.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest, I'm a lot more worried about the water being so cold."

Neji glanced down, the water looking a lot more menacing than calming.

"... How cold?"

Shikamaru took off his left shoe and glanced over the side.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over."

He started to unlace his right shoe.

"Ever been to Wisconsin?"

Neji blinked, confused.

"... No."

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... Ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the--"

Neji snapped at him.

"I _know_ what ice-fishing is!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he held up his hands in a peace gesture.

"Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor guy. Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain."

He took of his other shoe.

"Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. It's troublesome, but like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

Neji let out a small, shaky laugh.

"Your crazy."

"That's what everyone says. But with all due respect..._ I'm_ not the one hanging off the back of a ship."

He took a step closer, as if he was sliding towards a spooked horse.

"Come on. You don't want to do this. Let me help you."

Neji stared at Shikamaru, pale eyes meeting black. His focus slipped and suddenly they were all he could see, sucking him in like twin holes in the universe.

"Alright."

Shikamaru slowly reached out grabbing Neji's hand and shaking it slightly, smiling.

"Nara. Shikamaru Nara."

Neji slowly turned around, now the urge to die had left him, the drop seemed terrifying. The water below more so.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Nara. I'm Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji."

Shikamaru grinned.

"I think I've heard that name before."

Neji stepped up. Suddenly, his foot slipped and he slid downwards, a loud cry ripped from his throat as the world lurched and he started to fall. Shikamaru gasped as he was yanked forwards, still clinging to Neji's hand. His other quickly came to clutch Neji's arm as Neji kicked desperately at the side of the boat, trying to find some purchase on the slippery surface.

"H-HELP!"

Shikamaru clenched his teeth, holding on as tightly as he could.

"I've got you. I won't let go."

Mr. Rowe, the quarter master heard the cry from the docking bridge. He glanced to his crewmen and started to run towards the cry.

Shikamaru held on with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing. Neji tried to get some purchase on the slippery hull, managing to climb a little way before slipping again with a loud cry. He looked up, eyes wide with fear. Shikamaru heaved the flailing Neji and after a brief struggle managed to pull him back over the railings, falling with a spin. Neji crashed down onto the deck, Shikamaru falling down on top of him. They were silent for a moment, both of them gasping for breath as Neji clutched Shikamaru's arms before the quarter master arrived, skidding to a halt.

"Here! What's all this?!"

The man ran up and pulled Shikamaru off Neji. He glanced down. An upper class man being attacked by a lower class man, who was obviously after his money or possessions. He glared at Shikamaru.

"Here you, stand back! Don't move an inch!"

Shikamaru slowly leant back, putting his hands in his pockets, looking bored and unconcerned. The man turned to his companions who had just arrived.

"Fetch the Master at Arms."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru sighed as the Master at Arms roughly shoved his wrists into handcuffs behind his back, growling. A woman in a black dress stood in front of him, furious. It was obvious that she'd just arrived from her dinner and was escorted by a man who looked a lot like Neji, but older and... Scarier. There was a very small crowd standing near by and a large man offered Neji his glass of brandy. Neji shook his head, feeling slightly ill from shock and obviously shaken. The woman took a step closer to Shikamaru, hissing.

"What made you think you could try to steal from _my_ fiancée?! Look at me, you _filth_! What did you think you were doing?!"

Neji glanced over and stood up, walking quickly over.

"Stop it, Clarissa. He was doing nothing of the sort. It was an accident."

Clarissa threw up her hands in distress.

"An _accident_?!"

"It was stupid, really. I was leaning over and I... Slipped."

He glanced over at Shikamaru, catching his eyes.

"I was leaning very, very far over to see the... Ah... Propellers. And I slipped and would've gone over board had Mr. Nara here not, ah, saved me. He nearly went over himself."

Clarissa and Shikamaru both stared at him.

"You... Wanted to see the propellers, darling?"

Neji nodded and the Master of Arms turned to Shikamaru.

"Well? Was this the way of it?"

There was a second of silence before Shikamaru nodded.

"Uh huh. That was pretty much it."

Shikamaru continued to stare at Neji. Well. Now they had a secret between them. The man who offered Neji brandy stepped up, smiling.

"Well! The boy's a hero then! Good for you, son. Well done!"

He turned to Neji.

"So, all's well and back to our brandy, then?"

Shikamaru winced as one of the men roughly unlocked his hand cuffs. Clarissa walked over to Neji, placing her arm on his and faking a shiver.

"It's freezing. Let's get back inside."

Neji nodded, emotionless. The man with the brandy spoke lowly.

"Ah, a little something for the boy, perhaps?"

Clarissa butted in again, smiling at him.

"Oh, of course Mr. Lovejoy. I think a twenty should do it, don't you?"

Neji glanced down at her.

"Is that how much I'm worth to you?"

She giggled, nervously.

"Oh, no, not at all darling! Is there something you'd rather...?"

Neji was silent a moment before he turned back to Shikamaru who was watching with one eyebrow raised.

"Perhaps you would care to join us for dinner tomorrow?"

Clarissa smiled, but her eyes were cold.

"You can honour us with your heroic tale, Mr. Nara."

Shikamaru looked straight at Neji.

"Sure. Count me in."

Neji smiled.

"Good."

Neji turned around, biting back a sigh as Clarissa took his arm possessively, turning to the man with the brandy and whispering.

"Well, this should be interesting."

Just as Lovejoy was about to pass Shikamaru, he spoke up.

"Can I bum a cigarette?"

Lovejoy smoothly drew a silver cigarette case from his jacket and snapped it open. Shikamaru took a cigarette, then another, popping it behind his ear for later. Lovejoy lit Shikamaru's cigarette. He pointed at Shikamaru's shoes.

"You'll want to tie those."

Shikamaru glanced down.

"Interesting that the young master slipped so mighty all of a sudden and you still had time to take of your jacket and shoes. Mmmm?"

The man leant in close, eyes colder than the black sea.

"I know about boys like you, Nara. I advise you to stay away."

With that, he turned and walked off, following the group in front of him. Shikamaru clucked and inhaled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji slowly took off his tie, looking into the mirror before him. His cheeks were still red from the cold and the adrenaline rush of shock was still there, making his eyes wider than usual. He'd nearly died, nearly drowned. But that man, Shikamaru Nara had offered him the hand of salvation.

Maybe he was thinking too much into this. Maybe he just wanted a clear conscience... Neji sighed and sat down, picking up a comb. Reflected in the mirror, the door swung open to reveal Clarissa standing in the door way. She took a step in.

"I... Know you've been melancholy, and I don't pretend to know why."

Neji looked away she stepped closer, a large black velvet box in her hands.

"I intended to save this 'till the engagement next week. But I thought tonight, perhaps a reminder of my feelings for you..."

Neji numbly took the box and opened it. Inside, on a soft cushion was a beautiful pocket watch like no other. It was obviously made of the finest gold and silver, studded with diamonds, sapphires, rubies and emeralds. Neji stared down at it, open mouthed.

"My god, Clarissa... Is it-"

"Pure gold, silver, diamond, ruby, emerald and sapphire. Yes."

She slowly picked it up and handed it to him, slipping one end of the chain in his top pocket.

"The stones were once owned by Louis the Sixteenth. They call them Les Bijoux de la Coeur, the--"

"Jewels of the Heart, yes... Clarissa, it's... Overwhelming."

Neji looked up into the mirror, watching the reflection of both of them.

"There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would not deny me. Open your heart to me, Neji. A man needs a woman."

Neji blinked. Of course her gift was only to reflect light back onto herself, to illuminate the greatness that was Clarissa Hockley. It was a cold watch... A reminder of how much time he had left before he could be free.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji bit his lip gently, standing at the door to the 3rd Class quarters. The 2nd had been terrifying enough, but 3rd? He glanced out a small window. The sun was shining brightly up on deck and no matter how much he longed to be there there was something he had to do. He took a deep breath and opened the door, striding in. The first thing that hit him was the smell. He blinked, trying not to wrinkle his nose as three small children ran past with a shoe, one of them shrieking about rats. Neji paled slightly. He hated rats.

Two old men playing chess glared at him as he strode past, and old woman doing cross stitch in the corner stared and two small children started crying. Neji assumed the latter had nothing to do with him, however. After a few moments searching, he spotted him leaning up against a piano with a small, maybe six or seven year old girl and drawing. The girl giggled and then stilled as she spotted Neji. She pulled Shikamaru's arm and pointed. The room went silent. Neji slowly walked up to Shikamaru, nervousness twisting his gut.

"Hello, Shikamaru."

He could feel the stares of a large Italian man and a wiry, blond Irish man on him as Shikamaru smirked, handing the piece of paper to the girl and stood up.

"Hello again."

Neji looked away slightly.

"Could... Could I speak to you in private, please?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but took a step forwards.

"Uh, yes. Of course. After you."

Neji nodded and turned around, striding out the way he came. He bit back a yelp of surprise as something large, brown and furry ran over his shoe. Rats. _Rats_. He _hated_ rats.

They made their way up onto the deck, strolling past couples reclining on sun chairs who gave the mismatched couple strange looks. They both felt awkward, and unsure of what to say now. Shikamaru glanced over, unable to bear the silence any longer.

"So... Hyuuga. From Hyuuga and Uchiha, right?"

Neji nodded looking over.

"You know it?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Sure I do. You guys own nearly all the railways in England, right? From what I'm guessing, you're branching out into America."

Neji smirked.

"Bullseye."

"Good luck."

Neji nodded his thanks. There was an awkward pause.

"Mr. Nara, I-"

"Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru... I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you."

Neji let out a short, nervous laugh and Shikamaru smiled.

"Well, here you are."

" Here I am. I... I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for... for helping me back. But for your discretion."

Shikamaru nodded.

"You're welcome. Neji."

Neji sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

" Look, I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich boy. What does he know about misery?"

Shikamaru shook his head, looking Neji in the eyes.

" That's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was... What could have happened to hurt this man so much he thought he had no way out."

Neji blinked. Was... Was that true? He searched the other man's eyes desperately, trying to find a lie or a laugh hidden there. He couldn't see one. The words trapped inside him started to flow before he could stop himself.

" I don't... It wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it, like an insect in amber."

He took a breath, getting faster and faster.

"I just had to get away... just run and run and run... and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship... even the Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really thought about it, I was over the rail. I was so _furious_. I'll show them. Then they'll care about something other than their brandy!"

Neji looked away, slightly flushed as Shikamaru nodded, hands behind his head and eyes on the sky.

"Uh huh. They'll care. 'Cause you'll be dead."

Neji lowered his head, watching the floor boards as they continued to walk.

"Oh God, I am such an utter fool..."

There was a few seconds of silence before Shikamaru's eyes slid down to look at Neji again.

"That peacock last night, is she one of them?"

Neji turned to look at Shikamaru.

"Peacock? Oh, Clarissa. She _is_ them."

They ground to a halt, both leaning against the rail. Shikamaru turned to look at Neji again.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Neji sighed.

"Worse, I'm afraid."

Neji reached into his pocket and pulled a small photograph from a mess of other bits of paper, handing it to Shikamaru. He took it and looked. It was a engagement ring, studded with precious stones.

" Gawd, look at that thing! She would have gone straight to the bottom if she fell over board."

They both laughed as a steward passed, the man glaring at Shikamaru and his slightly scruffy appearance. It was obvious the man didn't like this person on the first class decks, but Neji just glared at him until he went away. There were a few seconds of easy silence before Shikamaru spoke up again.

"So you feel like you're stuck on a train you can't get off 'cause you're marryin' this girl."

Neji nodded.

"Exactly. 500 invitations have gone out, the whole of the Philadelphia society invited. All the while I feel as if I'm standing in a room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no-one even looks up!"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"So don't marry her."

"... If only it was that simple."

"It _is_ that simple."

Neji turned to Shikamaru, scowling.

"Shikamaru, please don't judge me on what is simple or not until you've seen my world."

There was a long silence.

"... Do you love her?"

Neji blinked, startled and a little flustered.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you love her?"

Neji blinked again, a small flush staining his cheeks.

"You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this!"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's a very simple question. Do you love the girl or not?"

Neji looked away, then back again and then away again.

"Tch... This... This is not a suitable conversation."

Shikamaru smirked.

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

Neji laughed in disbelief, walking away a few steps.

"This is absurd! You don't know me, and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all! You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I am leaving now,"

He stuck out his hand to the man who was smirking and nodding, eyes shining with mirth.

"Shika-, Mr. Nara it's been a pleasure. I have sought you out to thank you and now I have."

"And you've insulted me."

Neji let out a shaky laugh, still shaking Shikamaru's hand.

"W-Well... You deserved it."

Shikamaru grinned, snorting.

"Right."

"Right!"

There was a second of silence, Neji still shaking Shikamaru's hand.

"... I thought you were leaving."

"I am."

Neji let go and turned around with a small laugh, shaking his head. He made around five steps before Shikamaru chortled and Neji span back around, shocked amusement, annoyance and disbelief on his face.

"You... You are so annoying!"

Shikamaru laughed again. Neji blinked and then walked back.

"Wait, wait. I don't have to leave! This is _my_ part of the ship. _You_ leave."

Shikamaru laughed outright.

"Oh ho ho, well well well! Now who's being rude, Mr. Hyuuga?"

Neji stared at him open mouthed, unable to think of a reply. After a second, he reached forward and grabbed Shikamaru's notebook.

"What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?"

He opened it and peered inside. It was full of drawings.

"What are you, an artist or something?"

He glanced back down at the sketches, walking away towards the chairs.

"Oh... These... Are rather good."

He sat down, Shikamaru following.

"They're uh... They're very good... Actually."

He flicked through a few more pages, eyes sliding over the drawings.

"Shikamaru, these are exquisite."

Shikamaru laughed and leant back.

"Well, they didn't think too much of them in ol' Paree."

Neji glanced up.

"You've been to Paris?"

He laughed.

"Well, you do get around for a poor pe-."

He stopped, eyes widening.

"U-Uh... I mean..."

Shikamaru grinned.

"A... Uh... A person of limited means...?"

"Just say it. A poor person."

Neji laughed gently, glad he hadn't taken offence. He turned back to the pages, eyes widening as he came across a series of nudes, some women but most male. He fought to keep the flush off his cheeks.

"Well... Are these all drawn from life?"

Shikamaru nodded, looking with unabashed eyes.

"Yep. That's the great thing about Paris, lots of people willing to take their clothes off."

Neji let out a slightly nervous laugh, eyes going back to the drawings. Neji pointed to one of the males.

"You er... You liked this man. You used him several times."

Shikamaru nodded, pointing to his hands lying delicately beside his head and hip.

"He had beautiful hands. Very feminine, but strong."

Neji smirked, looking over at Shikamaru.

"I'm beginning to think there's something you're not telling me, Mr. Nara."

Shikamaru threw his head back laughing.

"Nothing like that, Neji. I merely loved his hands. Nothing else."

Neji smiled, showing he was joking. But there was something about the way Shikamaru had phrased that... He looked back down to the drawings.

"He was a one legged prostitute, see?"

Neji let out a choked laugh, eyes wide.

"O-Oh..."

Shikamaru smiled.

"He had a good sense of humour though. Oh, look."

He turned the page.

"This lady here? We used to call her Madame Bijoux. Every night she'd sit in this café, wearing all her jewellery... Waiting for her long lost love to come home."

Neji laughed, sadness dancing in his eyes.

"... You have a gift, Shikamaru. You do. You _see_ people. Not their cages."

Shikamaru looked up at Neji, capturing his eyes with a piercing gaze.

"I see you."

Neji's eyes widened slightly and his breath hitched.

"... And?"

Shikamaru looked at him seriously.

"You wouldn'ta jumped."

Neji blinked, mouth slightly open.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiashi sipped his tea. He had decided to grace the women folk with his presence this tea time. The Countess chattered happily next to him, along with several other women of high standards. Hiashi hoped to introduce them to Neji and make some better connections. He glanced over to his left, spotting Molly Brown. He lowered his voice, speaking to the women.

"That vulgar Brown woman is coming this way. Get up, quickly before she sits with us."

They all gasped and nodded, rising to their feet as Molly bounced over cheerfully.

"Hello, I was hoping I'd catch you at tea."

Hiashi turned to her, fake small smile in place.

"We're _awfully_ sorry you missed it. I am just off to take the Countess to the boat deck to take the air."

Molly beamed at him, unfazed.

"That sounds great. Let's go. I need to catch up on the gossip."

Hiashi gritted his teeth slightly, but offered her and the Countess his arm, walking out of the room and towards the grand staircase. He glanced over to Mr. Ismay who shot him a sympathetic look before turning back to the captain.

"So you've not lit the last four boilers then?"

Captain Smith shook his head and smiled.

"No, but we're making excellent time."

Mr. Ismay leant back and sighed impatiently before looking back at the captain.

"Captain, the press knows the size of Titanic, let them marvel at her speed too. We must give them something _new _to print. And the maiden voyage of Titanic _must make headlines_!"

The captain smiled again, this time a little less steadily.

"I prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in."

Mr. Ismay shrugged, apparently unconcerned.

"Of course I leave it to your good offices to decide what's best. But what a glorious end to your last crossing if we get into New York Tuesday night and surprise them all."

He leant forward, grinning.

"Retire with a bang, eh, E.J?"

There was a heart beat of silence before the captain, his face now slightly grim, nodded. Ismay leant back once more and smirked.

"Good man."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji smiled softly, leaning over the rail. The sun was warm on his face and the wind was making his long hair waft in the wind. He turned to Shikamaru who was leaning beside him, eyes trained on the clouds above him.

"Why do you like the clouds so much?"

Shikamaru shrugged, not looking away.

"They relax me. When I look up there, I can be anything."

Neji let out a small laugh and looked up at the sky too.

"Personally, I prefer birds. They move a lot more and are more interesting to watch."

"Mn. And more unpredictable."

"That just adds to the excitement."

They were silent a moment longer. Shikamaru turned his eyes to Neji.

"How do you get away with hair that long?"

Neji shrugged and ran a hand through it.

"Money can change a mind quicker than anything. With my family, I say it's long hair or no hair."

Shikamaru burst out laughing.

"Don't cut it. It looks a lot better long."

Neji's cheeks flushed a little, unnoticeable in the orange light dancing over his face.

"Thank you."

He glanced back, catching sight of Shikamaru's sketch book again. He sighed.

" You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist... Living in a garret, poor but free."

Shikamaru laughed loudly.

"You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly ever any caviare."

Neji frowned, turning his face away.

" Listen, you... I hate caviare. And I'm tired of people dismissing my dreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head!"

Shikamaru leant over and placed his hand on Neji's arm.

"I'm sorry. Really... I am."

Neji huffed and turned back to face the ocean again.

" Well, alright. There's something in me, Shikamaru. I feel it. I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist, or, I don't know... An actor... A wild pagan spirit..."

Shikamaru laughed, dropping to one knee like he was about to serenade. Neji bit back a smile and placed both his hands over his heart, pretending to strike a pose before snorting with laughter. Shikamaru got back up, grinning. Behind them an elderly, upper class couple gave them an evil look. Shikamaru waved.

"Wonder what they're thinking."

Neji glanced over.

"Probably something that could get us shot."

There was a small silence, both of them turning back to the ocean. Shikamaru sighed, breathing in the spray.

"Tch. People are so troublesome. Love is love."

Neji nodded, unsurely. What... What was Shikamaru getting at? He looked up at the clouds, dancing across the sky.

"Tell me about your childhood, Shikamaru."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So then what, Mr. Wandering Nara?"

Shikamaru scratched his chin.

"Well, then logging got to be too much like work, so I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even have a roller coaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents a piece."

Neji looked at him, smirking.

"A whole ten cents?!"

Shikamaru nodded, not picking up on the sarcasm.

"Yeah; it was great money... I could make a dollar a day, sometimes. But only in summer. When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what the real artists were doing."

Neji sighed and looked up at the dusk sky, leaning his chin on one hand.

"Why can't I be like you Shikamaru? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it..."

He turned to Shikamaru, hope shining in his eyes.

"Say we'll go there, sometime... To that pier... Even if we only ever just talk about it."

Shikamaru looked over and smiled.

"Alright, we're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the roller coaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... Right in the surf... But you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff you upper class like."

Neji snorted.

"Side-saddle is for women."

"Ah, but have you ever ridden before?"

Neji blinked, then narrowed his eyes slightly.

"... That's not the point."

Then Neji smirked, flicked his hair over his shoulder and held himself in a very feminine way, schooling his features into those of shock.

" You mean one leg on each side? _Scandalous_!... Can you show me?"

Shikamaru laughed again.

"Sure. If you like."

Neji smiled a real smile.

"I think I would."

He turned back to the sea.

"I'll teach you to chew tobacco like a working man."

"And you can teach me to... To spit like a working man."

Shikamaru grinned.

"What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?"

Neji snorted and hit him gently on the arm as Shikamaru laughed at his own joke.

"Here, look. I'll teach you."

Neji's eyes widened and he looked around.

"Not here! We're on the First Class deck, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"So?"

"So we can't! We'll get in trouble."

Shikamaru smirked.

"What happened to the rebel inside you?"

"It doesn't want to get thrown off the ship."

"For spitting? Watch."

"No, Shika-"

Shikamaru leant back, hawking before leaning over and spitting. Neji watched in silence as it arced over the water and fell into the sea. He bit back a small laugh.

"If we get in trouble, I'm going to blame you."

"Sure, take it out on the poor guy, Mr. King. Try it."

Neji screwed up his face and spat pathetically. He flushed, wiping his mouth as Shikamaru started to laugh.

"That was pitiful! Here, like this... You hawk it down... HHHNNNK!... Then roll it on your tongue, up to the front, like this, then a big breath and PLOOOW!! You see the range on that thing?"

Neji nodded, going through the steps with Shikamaru's coaching. It was disgusting, but seeing the two missiles fly over the side and the angry looks from below made it worth it.

"That was great!"

Neji turned to Shikamaru, grinning; a comment on how his had gone further on his tongue and blanched, eyes widening. Shikamaru saw Neji's expression and turned quickly. Hiashi, the Countess and Molly Brown had been watching them spit. Neji paled and became instantly composed.

"Uncle, may I introduce you to Shikamaru Nara."

Hiashi looked at him coolly, taking in the slight dibble of spit on his chin.

"... Charmed, I'm sure."

Molly grinned, motioning to Shikamaru to wipe his face. Shikamaru hastily did so, shooting her a look of thanks. Neji proceeded with the introductions. The others were gracious and curious about the man who'd saved his life. But his uncle looked at him like an insect. A dangerous insect which must be squashed quickly. Molly turned, smiling to Shikamaru.

" Well, Shikamaru, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot--"

They all jumped as a loud bugle call went off close by. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?"

Everyone laughed awkwardly. Neji turned to his uncle.

"Shall we go and get ready, Uncle?"

He turned to look over his shoulder.

"See you at dinner, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded, waving a hand. The countess walked off with Hiashi and Neji, leaving him and Molly behind. She turned to look at him with serious eyes.

"Son, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?"

Shikamaru blinked at her.

"W-What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not one to judge, son. It's obvious. I wasn't born into royalty, so my head's not stuck where theirs are. I'm not blind."

Shikamaru sighed. Was it all really that obvious?

"Not really."

"Well, you're about to go into the snake pit. I hope you're ready. What are you planning to wear?"

Shikamaru looked down at his clothes and then back up of her. He hadn't got 'round to thinking about that. Molly smiled at him and took his arm.

"I figured."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru looked at himself in the mirror, slightly shocked. He had a real dinner suit on and Molly was fussing around in front of him, tying his bow tie for him.

"Don't feel bad about it. My husband still can't tie one of these damn things after 20 years. There you go."

She smiled and patted the bow, picking up a jacket and handing it to him. Shikamaru turned around, putting it on as Molly started to clear away the things on the bed.

"I gotta buy everything in three sizes 'cause I never know how much he's been eating while I'm away."

Shikamaru laughed and turned around with a small flourish. Molly grinned.

"My, my, my... You shine up like a new penny."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sky was purple, shot through with orange as Shikamaru strolled along the deck to the First Class Entrance. A Steward bowed to him, opening the door.

"Good evening, sir."

Shikamaru strolled past, nodding with the right amount of disdain. How funny. A simple change of clothes made this man turn from glaring at him to practically grovelling. Shikamaru bit back a smirk, looking coolly at everyone. He gasped as he walked through a large set of double doors. It was beautiful. Astounding. Sweeping down six stories was the First Class Grand Staircase, the epitome of the opulent naval architecture. Shikamaru let out a low whistle, looking around at the people as well.

The women in their floor length dresses, elaborate hairstyles and abundant jewellery... The gentlemen in evening dress, standing with one hand at the small of the back, talking quietly... It was... Amazing. Like something in a film. Shikamaru felt like a spy, an infiltrator. He slowly slid his hand to his back, resting it there like the other gentlemen and lifting his chin, looking every bit the part he was playing.

Clarissa came down the stairs, with Hiashi on her arm, covered in jewellery. They both walked right past Shikamaru, neither one recognizing him. Hiashi nodded at him, one gent to another. But Shikamaru barely had time to be amused. Just behind the two, Neji was descending the stairs. His hair was tied in a loose pony tail, his dinner suit impeccable and his head held high. He looked like a royal. As if in a dream, Shikamaru walked up to the bottom of the stairs.

Neji's breath caught in his throat as he spotted Shikamaru. The change was... Huge. He looked amazing. Neji's cheeks flushed as he fought that thought to the back of his mind, resisting the urge to turn around and run. He'd felt like this towards other males before, but it was Wrong. He had to suppress it. Had to. As if in a trance, he stepped closer. They were a meter apart. Without taking his eyes of Neji, Shikamaru slowly bowed, one gentleman to the other, not a third class person to an upper. He grinned, focused on Neji's pale grey eyes.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once, and I always wanted to do it."

Neji laughed and bowed back, a mark of respect. Shikamaru grinned and straightened up again, putting his hand behind his back again and steeling his face into a slightly over the top expression of those around him. Neji bit back a snort and placed his hand on Clarissa's shoulder.

"Clarissa, surely you remember Mr. Nara?"

She turned, caught off guard.

"Oh! I didn't recognise you!"

She let out a small, slightly unpleasant smirk.

"You could almost pass for a gentleman."

Shikamaru smiled polity at her, touching his forehead in respect to Hiashi who nodded and turned around, leading the way to dinner. Shikamaru shot Neji a look out of the corner of his eye and started to imitate the nobles again. Neji snorted and after a seconds deliberation, did the same. A few moments later, Molly joined them in a beaded black dress, grinning broadly. She went to the other side of Shikamaru, nodding as he offered her his arm. She leant in closer, speaking low.

"Ain't nothin' to it, is there, Shikamaru?"

He grinned.

"Yeah, you just dress like a pallbearer and keep your nose up."

"Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you've got a lot of it and you're in the club."

Shikamaru nodded. As they entered the swirling throng of people, Neji slid a little closer, pointing out various people of high standing.

"There's the Countess Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor... The richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeleine, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it? _Quite_ the scandal."

Shikamaru sniggered as Neji nodded over towards another couple.

"And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals."

Shikamaru covered his mouth with his hand, pretending to be shocked. Clarissa and Hiashi became engrossed in a conversation with Cosmo Duff-Gordon and Colonel Gracie, while Ruth, the Countess and Lucille discussed fashion. Neji pivoted Shikamaru smoothly, to show him another couple, dressed impeccably.

"And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. _Mrs_. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course."

Clarissa, meanwhile was fluttering and blushing prettily as the people she was talking to started to look over Neji with appraising looks.

"Clarissa, he is splendid!"

"Thank you."

Colonel Gracie stepped in.

"Clarissa's a lucky woman. I know her well, you see."

Everyone nodded politely. As Hiashi stepped closer, putting a hand on Clarissa's arm.

"How can you say that Colonel? Clarissa Hockley is a great catch."

After another brief round of introductions, they were lead into the main dining room. It was alive, lit by chandeliers, full of elegantly dressed people and beautiful music. If Shikamaru had ever wondered what he was missing by being third class, he knew now. It was beautiful, but a cage none the less. Neji glanced over at him as they all sat down. He must have been nervous but he never faltered. They all assumed he was one of them... A young captain of industry perhaps... New money, obviously, but still a member of the club. Uncle of course, could always be counted upon...

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Nara. I hear they're quite good on this ship."

Neji gritted his teeth. His uncle was always out to do something like that. He was only surprised Clarissa hadn't said anything first. Shikamaru looked up and smiled.

"The best I've seen, Sir. Hardly any rats."

The table erupted into laughter, Shikamaru's natural charm overcoming the potentially difficult situation. Neji caught his eye and motioned surreptitiously to take his napkin off his plate. Shikamaru quickly did so. Clarissa turned to the table with a smile.

"Mr. Nara is joining us from _third_ class. He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night."

She turned to Shikamaru, pointing at the food being placed on his plate.

"This is foie gras. It's goose liver."

Neji's fist clenched under the table. How _dare_ she make a mockery of him! She had no right to act like that. He turned and gave her a warning glare, but it was too late. Whispers were being exchanged. Shikamaru was now the subject of furtive glances. Neji's fist clenched a little tighter. Mr. Guggenheim leant over, whispering to his companions.

"What is Hockley hoping to prove, bringing this... Bohemian... up here?"

The waiter turned to Shikamaru.

"How do you take your caviare, sir?"

Clarissa leant over, answering for him.

"Just a soupçon of lemon..."

She turned to Shikamaru, smiling.

"...It improves the flavour with champagne."

Shikamaru turned to the waiter.

"Ah, no caviare for me, thanks."

He turned to Clarissa with a matching smile.

"Never did like it much."

He looked at Neji, poker-face in place. Neji smiled. Hiashi turned his impassive eyes back to Shikamaru.

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Nara?"

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humour."

Another waiter appeared, serving salad. Shikamaru reached for the fish fork. Neji caught his eyes and deliberately picked up the salad fork, prompting him with his eyes. Shikamaru slowly put down the fish fork and picked up the salad fork. Hiashi swallowed his mouthful.

"You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?"

"Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talkin' about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road since. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count."

Molly grinned and raised her glass.

"Well said, Shikamaru."

Colonel Gracie raised his glass too.

"Here here!"

Neji raised his, looking straight at Shikamaru.

"To making it count."

Hiashi frowned, pressing Shikamaru further.

"How is it you have the means to travel, Mr. Nara?"

Shikamaru shrugged, unconcerned.

"I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker."

He glanced over at Neji.

"A very lucky hand."

Neji fought back another flush. Did... What was he getting at?! Gracie laughed loudly.

"All life is a game of luck!"

Hiashi shook his head.

"A real man makes his own luck."

There was an awkward pause. Mr. Ismay turned to Mr. Andrews, talking loudly.

"You know every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?"

Mr. Andrews blinked, and then smiled.

"All three million of them."

Ismay patted him on the shoulder, turning to the rest of the group.

"His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews."

Neji smiled.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews. Truly."

He laughed.

"Thank you, Neji."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A wheeled cart pushed by a waiter trundled past Shikamaru. He declined the cigar offered to him, pushing away his desert plate with a quick glance at Neji who leant forwards, speaking lowly.

"Next it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room."

Just as Neji said that, Gracie rose to his feet.

"Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?"

Neji looked back at Shikamaru.

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."

Shikamaru smirked and looked up as Gracie addressed him.

"Joining us, Neji, Nara? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?"

Neji shook his head and glanced over to Shikamaru who slowly stood up.

"No thanks. I'm heading back."

Hiashi nodded.

"Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come."

Hiashi stood up, motioning for the other men to follow him. Neji watched them go, and then turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, must you go?"

Shikamaru smirked, walking over and holding out his hand to shake.

"Time for my coach to turn back into a pumpkin."

Neji nodded and took his hand, blinking as he felt something press into his palm. Shikamaru turned, walking away. Neji slowly sat back down and turned his back, making sure no-one could read the note. He opened it, reading it quickly.

Make it count. Meet me at the clock.

Neji blinked, stuffing it into his pocket. A second later, he excused himself too.

**A/N Whelp, here's the first part!!! Enjoy, my friends!**

**Leave me a comment / Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Part 2! Hope you're still with me and still enjoying it :D!!!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN THE SCRIPT OF THE TITANIC. I AM USING THE 1997 VERSION OF THE VIDEO AND AN ONLINE SCRIPT, REWRITTING IT TO FIT MY IDEAS AND TO KEEP AS CLOSE TO THE ORIGINAL AS I CAN.**

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN HYUUGA NEJI, NARA SHIKAMARU OR ANYONE LIKE THAT. ALL CHARACTERS APART FROM CLARISSA BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. Don't sue me D:. **

Neji slowly crossed the A-Deck foyer, heart beating loudly in his ears. It was nervousness like he'd never felt before. Make it count? What did Shikamaru mean by that? Endless possibilities and thoughts flew through Neji's head, all of them crashing to a halt as he spotted Shikamaru standing at the top of the stairs, looking at the clock. Neji swallowed and stepped forward, the clock gently starting to chime the hour. He slowly started to walk up the sweeping staircase. Shikamaru glanced back over his shoulder, turning fully and smiling. He waited until Neji was two steps below him before the smile turned into a smirk that nearly made Neji shudder.

"Want to go to a real party?"

A smirk crept onto Neji's face too as he nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was crowded and alive with music, laughter and raucous carry ons. An ad hoc band had gathered near the upright piano, honking out lively stomping music on fiddle, accordion and tambourine. People of all ages were dancing, drinking beer and wine, smoking, laughing, even brawling. Neji could not keep the grin from his face. He was having much more fun here than ever before. He laughed as two drunken men danced by, clutching each other and laughing. Down here, no-one cared. Not even about _that_, apparently.

Naruto handed Neji a pint of stout. He took it and tipped his head back, drinking in long gulps. Shikamaru meanwhile was dancing with 5 year old Cora Cartmell, or trying to. She kept standing on his feet. Eventually, Shikamaru picked her up and danced with her that way. Neji smiled, downing more. As the song ground to a halt, Shikamaru put Cora down.

"I'm gonna teach this guy to dance now."

He sauntered over to Neji, hair a little damp with sweat.

"Come on."

Neji's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

Shikamaru swooped down and grabbed Neji's wrist.

"No, Shikamaru, wait, we can't!"

"Yes we can. They're dancing, and so are they."

Neji twisted around, spotting several males dancing with each other.

"Ah, but-"

"No buts."

The music started up again and Shikamaru grabbed his hand. Neji stared up at Shikamaru, the man being around an inch or so taller.

"I... I can't do this!"

Shikamaru shot him a devilish smirk.

"Down here, no-one's judging you. We're going to have to get a little closer."

Neji let out a small gasp as Shikamaru grabbed his waist and pulled him in closer. Shikamaru turned his head, smiling at Cora.

"You're still my best dancer, Cora."

The girl beamed and ran off. Shikamaru turned his attention back to Neji, whose eyes kept flickering all over his face. Neji licked his lips and jumped slightly as Shikamaru started to move.

"I-I don't know the steps!"

Shikamaru laughed.

"Neither do I! Just go with the music, Neji."

Neji let a shaky laugh.

"Don't think!"

He gasped as he was spun in and out of people, never once hitting them. They were both laughing and half whooping at the same time, the sheer excitement of the music and the movement carrying them both away. Neji grinned, the movement becoming easier as the music sped up and they both whirled around and around, Neji grabbing on to Shikamaru a little tighter.

Shikamaru suddenly yanked him towards a raised platform as the band sped up yet again, nodding his head to an Italian man and a blond woman who were on the stage. The music went into a solo and Shikamaru looked over at Neji and grinned, starting to dance solo, kicking his heels in an intricate and impressive dance. Neji let out a laugh as Shikamaru's shoes clicked to the beat, keeping perfectly in time. The music entered it's Answer phase after the Call and Neji shot Shikamaru the exact same look back, and started to copy his movements exactly.

Shikamaru threw back his head, laughing. Neji grinned as Shikamaru started dancing too, their shoes keeping the beat perfectly as they kicked and span, heels clicking and toes tapping. A huge well of happiness was filling Neji from head to toe. This was the life of freedom he wanted. Shikamaru held out his arm and Neji took it, both of them spinning around and then changing perfectly in time with the music. Shikamaru beamed at him, holding out his hands. Without a second of hesitation, Neji took the offered hands and leant back, both of them spinning around, faster and faster. Neji felt Shikamaru's hands slip, a grin showing he was doing it on purpose.

"Shikamaru, no!"

Shikamaru laughed, whooping loudly.

"WA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Neji threw back his own head, hair fanning out as he laughed the most he had in years.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clarissa sighed, brushing her hair. She'd just been along to Neji's room, hoping to... Strengthen their relationship, but he'd apparently never gone back to his chambers. She sighed again and then her eye's hardened. With a determined huff, she rang for Lovejoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji was still breathless and laughing as Shikamaru dragged him off the dance floor and to a table, leaning over two men arm wrestling and plucking two pints of stout from them, giving one to Neji. Neji took it and drank, getting through half a pint before lowering his glass and looking over at Shikamaru who was giving him a disbelieving stare.

"What, you think an upper class guy can't drink like the rest of you?"

Shikamaru smirked.

"Did I say that?"

Neji snorted and leant down, plucking the cigarette from the blond man with the name he couldn't remember's lips and smirking.

"So... You think you're big, tough guys?"

They blinked up at him, astounded as Neji took a deep drag on the cigarette and took a few steps backwards.

"Let's see you do this, then."

He kicked off his shoes, handing them to Shikamaru.

"Hold these, please Shikamaru."

He took the shoes with a confused look. Slowly, Neji took another drag and exhaled deeply, flicking the burning stick away and holding his arms out in front of him in a traditional ballet manner. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, slowly rising up onto his tip toes. After a second's pause, Neji bit his lip and forced himself up until he was balancing on the tip of his big toes, an agonized look on his face. The crowd watched in stunned silence as Neji slowly drew a figure of eight and span, balancing perfectly on the tip before crying out and falling to the side, Shikamaru moving quickly to catch him. A woman gasped, delighted.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph..."

Neji laughed, still clutching at Shikamaru and rubbing his feet.

"Oow... I haven't done that in years!"

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

Neji shrugged.

"My cousin and I were forced to take ballet lessons. I don't think my male pride has ever recovered."

Shikamaru laughed again, spinning Neji up onto his feet. Unseen to the both of them, Lovejoy slowly walked down the ladder and looked around. He caught sight of Shikamaru and Neji, still clinging together and scowled, retreating back upstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The stars were blazing over head, so clear that the Milky way was clearly visible. Neji's head was still spinning from the party and from the looks of it, Shikamaru's was too. Especially when he started to sing. Neji bit back a laugh and joined in.

"_Come Josephine in my flying machine,_

_And it's up she goes! Up she goes!_

_In the air she goes. Where? There she goes!_"

They both fumbled the words and laughed, reaching the door to the First Class space. Neji grabbed a davit and leant back, the sound of the orchestra just within earshot. Shikamaru sighed and did the same. Neji turned to sky.

"Isn't it magnificent? So grand and endless."

He sighed and walked over to the railing again, leaning over.

"They're such small people, Shikamaru... My crowd. They think they're giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble... and someday the bubble's going to burst."

Shikamaru sighed too, following Neji to lean over, his hand brushing his but not moving away. Neji didn't say anything, but all he could feel was that square inch of skin where their hands were touching. Shikamaru looked over at him.

"You're not one of them. There's been a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Uh huh. You got mailed to the wrong address."

Neji laughed, eyes flicking back to the sky.

"I did, didn't I?"

Suddenly, he pointed.

"Look. A shooting star."

Shikamaru looked.

"That was a long one. My father used to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven."

"I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?"

Shikamaru turned to look at him, breath catching slightly in his throat at how close they suddenly were. It would be so, so easy to move another couple of inches and kiss him. From the way Neji's eyes had dilated and were flicking from Shikamaru's eyes to his mouth, he was thinking along the same lines.

"What would you wish for, Neji?"

There was a heartbeat of silence before Neji pulled back, looking away.

"Something I can't have."

He took a few steps and turned back, smiling sadly.

"Goodnight, Shikamaru. And thank you."

He turned and hurried through the first class entrance before Shikamaru could stop him.

"Neji!"

The door banged shut. He was gone. Back into his cage.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji's head hurt slightly and the thick tension in the air wasn't helping him at all. He sighed and picked up his tea cup, eyes flicking over to look out the window. Sunlight splashed across the promenade. He turned back to the silence inside. Lee, in his dark green suit poured the coffee and left, leaving Neji and Clarissa alone. She looked up, eyes narrowed.

"I... Was hoping you'd come to me last night."

Neji looked away.

"I was tired."

"Yes. Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting."

Neji stiffened, glancing at Clarissa.

"... I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me, then."

Clarissa slowly got to her feet.

"... I don't want you to do that ever again, Neji."

Neji's eyes narrowed, anger swilling through him.

"I'm not some maid under your command that you can make do as you wish! I am your fiancée-- "

Clarissa's face contorted and she suddenly grabbed the delicate table, heaving it over to the side and showering them both with shards of glass and china, swooping forward and leaning over Neji. He gasped, eyes wide, unable to escape her fury or even push her away.

"Yes! You are! And as my husband... In practice, if not yet by law. So you will honor me, as a husband is required to honor his wife! I will not be made a fool off! Do you hear me? I will not spiral into disgrace!"

Neji shrank back, noticing for the first time the sharpness of the knives and forks, eyes darting to the left and spotting Lee, frozen in the door way, eyes wide. Clarissa turned to see where he was looking and saw Lee too. She slowly straightened up and walked out, the picture of decorum and calmness. Neji took a deep, shaky breath and turned to Lee.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. We seemed to have had a little accident."

Lee shook his head, starting to clear up.

"It's alright, sir."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji sighed, slipping his jacket on over his shirt. He reached for a comb, starting to wrestle some of the knots out. He jumped, turning to the door as it opened. A stern faced Hiashi stepped in, sending Lee to get some tea. Neji dipped his head in respect.

"Uncle. What can I do for you?"

Hiashi sat down on the chaise long near the bed and looked evenly up at him.

"You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me Neji? I forbid it."

Neji turned away, still running the comb through his hair.

"You'll give yourself a migraine, Uncle."

Hiashi angrily got to his feet, fist clenched.

"Neji, this is _not_ a game! Our situation is precarious. You _have_ to keep up appearances and not do _stupid_ things like inviting third class citizens to dine with us! Much less continue talking to them! You know the money's gone!"

Neji turned, angry as well.

"Of course I know it's gone. You remind me every day!"

Hiashi scrubbed at his face.

"Your father left our business nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we have to play."

Neji bit back another angry retort and turned away. What his father had done... He didn't deserve to die for it. Hiashi sighed.

"I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Clarissa, and it will insure our survival. At least until we can get the debts payed off."

Neji sighed, keeping his voice low.

"... How can you put this on my shoulders?"

Hiashi practically growled.

"Do you want to see me working as a... A mere laborer? Is that what you want? Do you want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the winds? My God, Neji, how can you be so selfish?"

Neji whirled around.

"Me? Selfish?"

"Yes, you! Your father got us into this mess so his son can damn well help us out of it! Even with an arranged marriage!"

"So then what choice do I have?!"

Hiashi turned around, ready to leave.

"We are men, Neji. We have to make sacrifices."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Divine Service was in full swing, the captain leading the group of upper class people in the hymn 'Almighty Father Strong To Save.' Neji was standing next to Hiashi, singing along. Lovejoy stood at the back, keeping his eyes on Neji. He noticed a commotion over at the door and glanced around. His face darkened. That Nara was back, detained by two stewards. He looked stupidly out of place, once again in his tatty third class clothing. He sighed and started to walk across to the door. Shikamaru held up his hands, trying to reason with the two men.

"I was just here last night. Come on. I'm not lying to you."

He spotted Lovejoy walking over. He knew the guy wasn't his biggest fan, but maybe he could at least verify his story.

"Look, he'll tell you."

Lovejoy stepped forward.

"Mr. Hyuuga and Miss. Hockley continue to be most appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give you this in gratitude--"

He held out two twenty dollar bills. Shikamaru shook his head. He'd be damned if he took money from them.

"No, I don't want your money, I--"

"And also to remind you that you hold a _third_ class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate."

Shikamaru gaped at him for a moment.

"Come on, please. I just need to talk to Neji for a moment--"

"Gentlemen, please see that Mr. Nara gets back where he belongs..."

He handed the two twenties to the stewards.

"And that he stays there."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, stealing one last look at Neji who hadn't seemed to notice anything and was still singing. Neji sighed as the hymn came to it's last two lines.

"_O hear us when we cry to thee_

_for those in peril on the sea._"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru strode along the deck, quickly climbing the stairs from 3rd to 2nd class, stepping over the small gate and ducking down in the shadows until he was just below the 1st class deck, Chouji following and muttering, shaking his head.

"Please, Shikamaru. He no interested. I don't want to see you die. He's closed da door."

Shikamaru shook his head, this whole conversation too troublesome for his liking.

"_They_ closed _his_ door. He didn't do it himself."

He glanced around the deck, motioning to Chouji.

"Here."

Chouji sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"I always think ten steps ahead. Trust me."

Chouji nodded.

"Ready... Go!"

Chouji shook his head resignedly and put his hands together, crouching down. Shikamaru stepped into Chouji's hands and was boosted up to the next deck, where he scrambled nimbly over the railing, onto the First Class deck. He looked around, spotting a man playing with his son, who was spinning a top with a string. The man's overcoat and hat were sitting on a deck chair nearby. Shikamaru stepped out from behind one of the huge deck cranes and calmly picked up the coat and bowler hat. He walked away, slipping into the coat, and stuffing his hair into the hat at jaunty angle. At a distance he could've passed for a gentlemen. He smirked. Perfect.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji turned his head as a Wireless Operator scuttled towards them, skirting around the group who were getting a tour of the upper decks by Mr. Andrews himself and handed a note to the captain.

"Another ice warning, sir. This one from the Baltic."

The man nodded, nonchalantly shoving the note in his pocket.

"Thank you, Sparks."

Neji gave him a concerned look. Surely an iceberg warning should be taken more seriously? The captain glanced over, noticing his concern.

"Not to worry, it's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit."

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Mr. Andrews scowling slightly as he lead the group away, them stepping aside for another Officer to come through, speaking softly to Mr. Murdoch.

"Did we ever find those binoculars for the lookouts?"

Mr. Murdoch shrugged.

"Haven't seen them since Southampton."

Mr. Andrews ushered them out, leading them back from the bridge and along the boat deck. Neji stepped up his pace a little, catching up to Andrews and speaking to him.

"Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... Forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard."

He turned to Neji, surprised.

"About half, actually. Neji, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here."

He gestured along the deck, but his face had turned slightly sour.

"But it was thought... By some... That the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled."

Clarissa laughed, running her fingers along one of the boats.

"It is rather a waste of deck space as it is, don't you think so Neji darling? This ship is unsinkable."

Neji bit back a retort about it being merely a lump of iron and therefore very sinkable. He had already angered his uncle today and he had better stay on his best behavior. From the appraising look he was getting from Mr. Andrews about noticing the lifeboats, surely Hiashi would take it as a good sign that he'd impressed the man who built this. Mr. Andrews turned to him and smiled.

"Sleep soundly, Neji. I have built a good ship, strong and true. She's all the life boat you and your fine fiancée will need."

As they passed Boat 7, a gentlemen turned from the rail and walked up behind the group and tapped Neji on the shoulder. Neji turned and his eyes widened. Shikamaru?! The man motioned and he cut away from the group towards a door Shikamaru held open. They ducked into the side room of the gymnasium, empty and silent. Neji turned, quickly looking out the ripple-glassed windows before turning back to Shikamaru who closed the door behind them.

"Shikamaru, this is impossible. I can not be seen with you."

Shikamaru reached out, one hand hovering just above Neji's shoulder.

"Neji, you're not the most easy guy to get to know... You're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're strong, pure hearted, and you're breaking away from the class which has caught and caged you! You're--"

Neji shook his head, holding out a hand as if he could physically stop Shikamaru's words.

"Shikamaru, don't--"

"No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're... Inspiring! More inspiring than... Than Leonardo Da Vinci or Michaelangelo. And I know I'm nothing, Neji. I know that. I know I'm third class and you're first, as troublesome as that is, but I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing that you're going to be alright."

Neji snorted, looking away. Why was this man doing this?! Didn't he know what he was implying? Did he really think Neji was so much of an idiot not to pick it up? And why did he trust Neji not to tell someone and get him shot?! Neji's eyes flicked back to Shikamaru. Why was he being so honest?

"You're making this very hard on yourself. I'll be fine. Really."

Shikamaru shook his head, deadly serious.

"I don't think so. They've got you in a golden cage like some songbird, and you're going to die or go mad if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is going to go out..."

His hand came down to rest on Neji's shoulder. Neji looked away again, mind swirling. Maybe he was just reading far too into this. Maybe his own ridiculous thoughts and even the beginnings of these terrible feelings were clouding his mind and making everything seem a lot more insinuating than it was.

"It's not up to you to save me, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded.

"You're right. Only you can do that."

Neji snorted, unable to think clearly anymore.

"I have to get back, they'll miss me. Please, Shikamaru, for both our sakes, leave me alone."

Neji pushed Shikamaru away gently and stepped out. Shikamaru stood there for a second before turning and rubbing his head. Those troublesome first class had got Neji tied down like a prize bird, trussed up in decorum and status. He sighed. Maybe the clouds would offer him some comfort.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji sighed, looking around the most elegant room on the ship, done in Louis Quinze Versaille style. Neji was seated on a low arm chair, with a group of women and their husbands arrayed around him. Hiashi, the Countess Rothes, Clarissa, Mr. Andrews and Lady Duff-Gordon were taking tea, insisting Neji joined them. Neji was silent and as still as a statue as the conversation washed around him, mainly focusing on Clarissa's wedding dress. She was chatting away merrily, glad to be the center of attention.

"Of course the invitations had to be sent back to the printers twice. And the bridesmaids dresses! Let me tell you what an _odyssey_ that has been..."

Neji slowly looked over to his left, catching sight of a mother and her daughter having tea. The four year old girl, wearing white gloves, daintily picked up a cookie. The mother corrected her on her posture, and the way she held the teacup. The little girl was trying so hard to please, her expression serious as she adjusted herself to her mother's will. Neji's memory flashed back to when he was that age, being conditioned and groomed for a life of grandeur and blandness. Very calmly, he reached for his teacup and knocked it all over himself.

"Oh dear. I had better go and change."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Titanic steamed onwards in the dusk light, as if it was lit by the embers of a giant fire. Shikamaru sighed, standing right at the apex of the bow railing, his favorite spot. He closed his eyes, letting the chill wind clear his head. Suddenly, he heard _his_ voice, right behind him.

"Hello, Shikamaru."

He turned, wide eyed.

"I changed my mind."

Shikamaru let out a slow smile, turning fully and slouching back onto the rail. Neji's cheeks were slightly red from the cold and his hair had mostly escaped the tie, whipping around him and his face as he looked back at Shikamaru, uncertainty dancing in his eyes. Neji cleared his throat, slightly unnerved by Shikamaru's lack of response.

"Uh... Chouji said that you'd be up here--"

"Shh. Come here."

Neji blinked once and then again. That was not what he'd expected Shikamaru to say. He took a step forward. Shikamaru leant forward, one hand on Neji's arm. Neji's breath hitched ever so slightly, eyes flicking down to Shikamaru's lips and back up to his eyes.

"You're not stupid. The opposite... You know... What this means."

Neji very slowly nodded. He did. The subtle messages, the choice of words... They'd both been playing the same game and it had taken the interference of others for Neji to see it. Class and gender be damned. They could all go to hell. He'd do exactly what he liked, especially if Hiashi was going to sign him away to a demon of a woman. Shikamaru nodded too, mouth twitching into a small smile.

"All the upper class are at tea, right? No-one's looking for you?"

Neji nodded and then shook his head accordingly.

"Close your eyes."

He did and bit his lip gently as Shikamaru turned him to face forward, the way the ship was going. Shikamaru placed his hand on Neji's lower back and pushed him gently towards the rail, standing right behind him. Neji silently obeyed, stepping up onto the rail as high as he dared, especially with his eyes closed. Then, Shikamaru took both of his hands and raised them until he was standing with his arms outstretched on each side. Neji's fingers twitched, sensitive to the gentle contact and the warmth of it contrasting to the wind whirling around him. Shikamaru leant in a little closer, making sure that neither he or Neji would fall backwards and lowered his arms, placing one on Neji's side and the other on the rail. Neji kept his arms outstretched like wings, mentally shoving his brain, who was screaming at him that this was suicidal, stupid and would probably end up with both of them full of bullet holes and at the bottom of the ocean into a corner of his head and concentrated on leaning into the wind threatening to knock him over.

"Okay. Open them."

Neji slowly slid his eyes open and gasped. There was nothing in his field of vision but water. It was like there was no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. The Atlantic unrolled towards him, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky. There was only the wind, his and Shikamaru's breathing and the hiss of the water 50 feet below.

"... I'm flying!"

He leant forward, arching his back; unable to stop the large smile spreading over his face. Shikamaru quickly placed his hands on Neji's waist to steady him as the wind made Neji sway slightly. Shikamaru grinned and leant a little closer, singing softly.

"_Come Josephine in my flying machine..._"

Neji closed his eyes again, feeling himself floating weightless far above the sea. He smiled dreamily, then leaned back, gently pressing his back against Shikamaru's chest who pushed forward slightly against Neji. Slowly, Shikamaru raised his hands, arms outstretched until his fingertips touched Neji's. There was a second of breathless silence with only the wails of wind echoing in their ears. Then, their fingers intertwined. They moved as if in a dream, neither wanting to wake up, their fingers running through and around each other. Shikamaru tipped his face forward into Neji's blowing hair, letting the scent of it wash over him, until his cheek was against his ear.

Neji turned his head until his lips were near Shikamaru's, breath washing over his cheek. He lowered his arms, turning further, until he found his mouth with his own. His brain had apparently decided to take a short vacation, or was shocked into silence by what he was doing. Kissing a man was one thing, but kissing a man on the prow of a boat stuffed full of people was closer to suicide than anything else. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji from behind, kissing like that with his head turned and tilted back, Neji surrendering to Shikamaru, to the emotion, to the inevitable. A destiny neither could fight. A destiny neither of them wanted to fight. They kissed, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion.

In the Crow's Nest, high above and behind them, lookout Frederick Fleet nudged his mate, Reginald Lee, pointing down at the figures in the bow.

"Oi, Reg. Please tell me that one's a woman."

The other man shrugged, unconcerned.

"I'm too damn cold and tired to even bother looking. Who cares. It's not our problem. If you're that concerned, get the binoculars and check."

Frederick scowled.

"They went missing ages ago."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji blinked, coming back to the present. He fixed the men in front of him with a steely glare, as if daring them to say anything negative. Although some looked slightly shocked, none put up a fuss. Neji slowly looked over to the fuzzy screen showing the wreck of the ship on the ocean floor.

"That was the last time Titanic ever saw daylight."

Lovett sighed.

"So we're up to dusk on the night of the sinking. Six hours to go."

Bodine laughed, but his eyes were cold and hard.

"Don't you love it? There's Smith, he's standing there with the iceberg warning in his fucking hand..."

He glanced down at Neji, waving his hand in apology.

"... Excuse me... In his hand, and he's ordering more speed."

Lovett turned to Bodine, nodding.

"Twenty-six years of experience working against him. He figures anything big enough to sink the ship they're going to see in time to turn. But the ship's too big, with too small a rudder... It can't corner worth shit. Everything he knows is wrong."

Neji ignored their conversation, allowing the rusted mass of his cuff links and his comb to slip through his fingers.

"Do you want me to continue or not?"

They all turned back to Neji, smiling apologetically.

"Of course, please."

Neji nodded at Lovett and put the comb back down.

"Alright."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru was overwhelmed by the opulence of the room. He set his sketchbook and drawing materials on the marble table, eyes darting around as he tried to etch everything into his memory. Neji turned to him, following Shikamaru's gaze.

"Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?"

Shikamaru nodded, donning a terrible French accent.

"Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble, troublezum conditions."

His eyes slid over to the floor and widened. He stepped forwards, dropping to his knees.

"Hey... Monet!"

Neji nodded, walking over.

"You know him?"

Shikamaru smirked.

"'Course I do. Isn't he great? The use of color... I saw him once... through a hole in this garden fence in Giverny."

Neji let out a small laugh and went over to a large walk-in closet. He reached in, pulling back several coats to show a large safe. Shikamaru watched as Neji started to fiddle with the combination.

"Clarissa always insists on dragging this thing with her."

"Hah. Should I be expecting her anytime soon?"

Neji shook his head.

"Not as long as the gossip and cake hold out."

There was a clunk as the safe's combination was cracked and it swung open. Neji reached inside and pulled out a black, velvet box.

"I asked her to keep this for me. I didn't want to lose it last night, below deck."

Shikamaru nodded, getting up and peering over Neji's shoulder. Neji turned and held it out to him. Shikamaru took it nervously.

"Is this... Solid gold and silver?"

Neji nodded.

"Yes. It's very rare. It's got Les Bijoux de la Coeur in it."

Shikamaru stared at it, not quite able to comprehend the wealth before him. Neji sighed and shoved it into his jacket pocket before turning to Shikamaru, a serious look in his eyes.

"I want you to draw me."

Shikamaru gave him a look that just shouted 'Well, yeah. Obviously'. Neji smirked.

"I want you to draw me like that man in your sketchbook."

Shikamaru blinked, shocked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji glanced into the mirror and then away again, pulling out his hair tie and clutching the bed-robe around him, shivering slightly in the cool air. As much as he'd like to turn the heating on a bit more or even light a fire, he didn't know how and it would be stupid to call for a servant. He took one last look at himself and raised his head a little higher. Shikamaru slowly placed his drawing tools side by side on the table he'd dragged over to a chaise long, sharpening his stick of charcoal. His sketchbook lay open in front of him.

Neji stepped in and walked over.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a lifeless doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want."

Neji placed a 10 cent coin in Shikamaru's palm and stood back, letting his bed-robe fall to floor. His heart was pounding in his chest and he had to bite back a laugh at how stricken Shikamaru looked. It was almost comical, in fact. He slowly stepped back and placed his jacket that he had left in the room on the chaise long, trying to add a little more comfort to it. It was probably the hardest one in the room, but to Shikamaru it must've felt as soft as silk. Neji bit his lip nervously and after a second decided to pose like the man in Shikamaru's sketchbook.

"... Tell me when this looks right to you."

Shikamaru swallowed, clearing his throat.

"Uh... Just bend your left leg a little and... And lower your head. Eyes to me. That's it."

"Oh, wait."

Neji shifted, reaching into his jacket pocket. There was something pressing into his back and it was really quite painful. He drew out that stupid pocket watch with a small sigh on annoyance. He leant back into the original pose, lifting his arm to drop the heavy thing over the side. Just before he could though, Shikamaru stopped him.

"Oh, no, stay like that."

"... With the watch?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah. Just... Let it down a little so it's lying across your wrist... Eyes to me."

He nodded, and began to sketch. Shikamaru glanced up and fumbled with his pencil, dropping it on the floor. Neji stifled a small laugh.

"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."

Even in the soft light of the room, Neji could see that Shikamaru had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. Shikamaru went slightly redder and looked away, mumbling.

"He does landscapes. Not troublesome things like this..."

Neji bit back another small laugh. Shikamaru's eyes came up to look at him over the top edge of his sketchpad and flickered back down again. Despite his nervousness, he drew with sure strokes, and what slowly emerged was the best thing he had ever done. Neji's pose was languid, his hands delicate yet still masculine, and his eyes radiated his energy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji leant over Shikamaru's shoulder, dressed in his robe again, watching Shikamaru as he signed it.

"Date it, Shikamaru. I want to always remember this."

Shikamaru nodded and added a date. 4/14/1912. Neji smirked.

"It's no wonder you made good money on that pier. You are a very... Flattering artist."

Shikamaru laughed nervously.

"Not really. I just draw what I see."

Neji snorted and turned away, scribbling a note on a piece of Titanic stationary.

"With a reply like that, I'm surprised you didn't make more."

Neji gently took the drawing from him and walked over to the safe, opening it and putting the drawing, note and stopwatch in, closing it with a clunk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lovejoy entered from the Palm Court through the revolving door and crossed the room towards Clarissa. A fire was blazing in the marble fireplace, and the usual men were playing cards, drinking and talking while her and the other women sat and chatted. Clarissa spotted Lovejoy and detached herself from the group, coming over to him.

"None of the stewards have seen him."

Clarissa ground her perfect white teeth, leaning forwards.

"This is ridiculous, Lovejoy. I demand that you find him at once!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the bridge, Captain Smith peered out at the blackness ahead of the ship. Quartermaster Hitchins brought him a cup of hot tea with lemon, steaming in the bitter cold of the open bridge. Second Officer Lightoller was standing next to him, staring out at the sheet of black glass the Atlantic had become.

"I don't think I've _ever_ seen such a flat calm, in twenty four years at sea."

Captain Smith nodded.

"Yes. Like a mill pond. Not a breath of wind."

Lightoller glanced over.

"It makes the 'bergs harder to see though, what with no water breaking at the base."

"Mmn... Well, I'm off. Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller."

Lightoller saluted.

"Yes sir."

The captain turned, giving him a serious look.

"And wake me, of course, if anything becomes in the slightest degree doubtful."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji was fully dressed when he returned to the sitting room, Shikamaru still slightly in awe of the grandeur and splendor all around him. They both jumped as the distinctive noise of a key in the lock could be heard. Shikamaru shot Neji a worried look. Neji leaned forwards and silently grabbed Shikamaru's wrist, gesturing for him to be quiet, leading him silently through the bedrooms as Lovejoy entered through the living room door. Shikamaru looked back towards the room before turning to Neji, whispering.

"My drawings!"

"Master Neji? Hello?"

Lovejoy blinked as he heard a door open, going through Clarissa's room to Neji's. Neji and Shikamaru came out of the stateroom and closed the door, Neji dropping his grip on Shikamaru's wrist. He glanced back, leading Shikamaru quickly along the corridor towards the B deck foyer. They were halfway across the open space before the sitting room door opened in the corridor and Lovejoy came out. The valet spotted Shikamaru with Neji and hustled after them, anger clear on his face. Neji turned and saw the man chasing them.

"Come on!"

He broke into a run, Shikamaru following, muttering quietly about troublesome butlers. They skidded around a corner, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen about. They dashed into an elevator, shocking the operator. Neji turned to him, breathing heavily.

"Take us down! Quickly, quickly!"

The operator scrambled to comply as Shikamaru helped him slam the steel gates shut. He smirked as Lovejoy ran up, just as the lift started to descend. The man growled, slamming his hands on the metal. Neji turned to Shikamaru and made a very rude and ungentlemanly gesture up at Lovejoy as he disappeared above him, smirking uncontrollably. The operator gaped at them.

Lovejoy emerged from another lift and ran to the one Shikamaru and Neji were in. The Operator was just closing the gate to go back up as Lovejoy ran around the bank of elevators and scanned the foyer, breathing harshly... No Shikamaru and Neji. He glanced around again and tried the stairs going down to F-Deck.

Shikamaru leant against the wall, grinning and breathing a little heavier that before. He turned to Neji who had his eyes closed, a small grin on his face.

"Pretty tough for a valet, this guy."

Neji snorted, nodding and opening his eyes.

"He's an ex-Pinkerton. Clarissa's father hired him to keep her out of trouble... To make sure she always got back to the hotel with her wallet and watch, after some crawl through the less reputable parts of town to get to some shopping center..."

Shikamaru laughed.

"Kinda like we're doing right now, 'Cept we don't want to go shopping--... Uh oh."

Lovejoy had spotted them from a cross-corridor nearby. He charged towards them, Shikamaru and Neji run around a corner into a blind alley, both of them spinning around and looking for a way out. There is one door, marked CREW ONLY. Shikamaru glanced at the sign and flung it open. They entered a roaring Fan Room, with no way out but a ladder going down. Shikamaru quickly latched the deadbolt on the door and Lovejoy slammed against it a moment later. Shikamaru grinned at Neji, pointing to the ladder.

"After you, sir."

Neji rolled his eyes, giving him a look that asked if class really mattered right now. Shikamaru and Neji climbed down the escape ladder and looked around in amazement. It was like a vision of hell itself, with the roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the smoky glow. They ran the length of the boiler room, dodging amazed stokers and trimmers with their wheelbarrows of coal. Shikamaru waved as he jumped over a pipe, trying to keep up with Neji.

"Carry on! Don't mind us! We won't be too troublesome for much longer!"

They ran through the open watertight door into Boiler Room 6, Shikamaru catching up to Neji and pulling him through the fiercely hot alley between two boilers. They wound up in the dark, out of sight of the working crew. They watched from the shadows, seeing the stokers working in the hellish glow, shoveling coal into the insatiable maws of the furnaces. The whole place thundered with the roar of the fires. The furnaces roar, louder, silhouetting the glistening stokers who have forgotten all about the two men hiding behind one of the tanks. Shikamaru glanced around and then kissed Neji's face, almost desperately. Neji smiled, pressing back before breaking away and pointing, shouting over the din.

"This is a little noisy for me. Come on."

Shikamaru and Neji trotted out of the boiler room, up a flight of stairs and into the Storage room. They both let out a small laugh, wandering between the rows of stacked cargo. Neji wrapped his arms around himself against the cold, the chill shocking after the dripping heat of the boiler room. They came across a brand new Renault touring car, lashed down to a pallet. It looked like a royal coach from a fairy tale, its brass trim and headlamps nicely set off by its deep burgundy color. Neji stepped up to the door, standing like a king and cleared his throat, obviously waiting for Shikamaru to open it for him. Shikamaru grinned and did so.

Neji climbed into the plushly upholstered back seat, acting very royal and haughty. There were cut crystal bud vases on the walls, each containing a rose. Neji snorted. Someone must've come down and changed them every day to keep them that fresh. Shikamaru jumped into the driver's seat, enjoying the feel of the leather and wood and the riches surrounding him. He pressed on the horn and looked back over his shoulder as Neji slid down the pane of glass separating them.

"Where to, sir?"

Neji leant forward, whispering.

"To the clouds."

Shikamaru blinked as Neji's hands came out of the shadows and pulled him over the seat into the back. He landed next to him, his breath loud in the quiet darkness. He looked at Neji, who was smiling gently. It was the moment of truth. Shikamaru shifted so he was facing Neji, speaking quietly.

"Are you nervous?"

Neji smiled.

"Au contraire."

Shikamaru snorted, one hand rising to trail down Neji's face, leaning down to kiss him again. Neji exhaled and nodded. It was the signal Shikamaru had been waiting for.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Senior Wireless Operator Jack Phillips rapidly keyed out a message as the Junior Operator Bride looked through the huge stack of outgoing messages swamping them. Bride snorted, leaning over.

"Look at this one, he wants his private train to meet him. La dee da."

He slapped them down on the table.

"We'll be up all bloody night with this lot."

Phillips nodded just as he started to receive an incoming message from a nearby ship, the Leyland freighter Californian, which jammed his outgoing signal. At such a close range, the beeps were deafening. Phillips jumped.

"Christ! It's that idiot on the Californian."

Cursing, Phillips furiously keyed a rebuke.

On the Californian, Wireless Operator Cyril Evans pulled his earphone off his ear as the Titanic's spark deafened him. He winced, translating the message for 3rd Officer Groves.

"Stupid bastard. I try to warn him about the ice, and he says 'Keep out. Shut up. I'm working Cape Race.'"

Groves sighed and shook his head.

"Now what's he sending?"

"'No seasickness. Poker business good. Al'. Well that's it for me. I'm shutting down."

As Evans wearily switched off his generator, Groves went out on deck, shaking his head. He looked out over the ocean. The ship was stopped fifty yards from the edge of a field of pack ice, icebergs stretched as far as the eye can see.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rear window of the Renault was completely fogged up. Neji's hand came up and clutched at the glass for a moment, making a hand print in the veil of condensation.

Inside the car, Shikamaru's overcoat was draped like a blanket over them. It stirred, nearly falling just before Neji pulled it back. They were huddled under it, intertwined, still mostly clothed. Their faces were flushed, a breathless and comfortable silence between them. Neji reached up and put his hand on Shikamaru's face, as if making sure he was real. Neji let out a shaky laugh, still breathing heavily.

"You're trembling..."

"I'm alright. Don't worry."

Neji nodded, pulling Shikamaru down so that he was laying down on Neji's chest. Shikamaru blinked.

"I can feel your heart beating..."

Neji nodded again, fingers entwining in Shikamaru's hair, as if he was holding on for dear life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fleet and Lee were stamping their feet and swinging their arms, trying to keep warm in the 22 knot freezing wind which was whipping the vapor of their breath away behind them, high up on the crow's nest. Fleet turned, nose as red as a tomato.

"You can _smell_ ice, you know. When it's near."

"Bollocks."

Fleet turned away, scowling.

"Well_ I_ can."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clarissa stood at the open safe, staring at the drawing of Neji. Her face clenched with fury, her fist tightening on the note which read, "Darling, now you can keep us both locked in your cage". With shaking fingers, she pulled out the watch from behind the sketch.

Lovejoy, standing behind her, looked over her shoulder at the drawing. Clarissa crumpled Neji's note, then took the drawing in both hands as if to rip it in half. She tenses to do it, then stopped herself.

"... I have a better idea."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two stewards entered the Storage Room. They had electric torches, both of them smiling grimly as they played the beams around the hold, lighting up all it's corners. They spotted the Renault with its fogged up rear window and approached it slowly, gesturing to each other.

The torch lit up Neji's desperate hand print, still there on the fogged up glass. Silently, one steward whipped open the door.

"Ah HAH! Gotcha!"

His face crumpled. The car was empty.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji collapsed against the rail, cold air plucking at his hair and his clothing as Shikamaru did the same. They were both fully dressed and snorting with laughter. Neji could barely stand, letting the rail take most of his weight. Up above them, in the Crow's Nest, lookout Fleet heard the disturbance below, looking around and back down to the well deck, where he can see two tiny figures embracing. Shikamaru and Neji moved as one, almost crashing into each other, Neji now supported by Shikamaru's arms rather than the railing. Their breath clouded around them in the now freezing air, both of them ignoring the cold. Neji turned his face towards Shikamaru, eyes deadly serious.

"When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you."

Shikamaru snorted loudly, body shaking with laughter.

"In what sense?"

Neji blinked up at him, not getting the joke. Suddenly, he realized and flushed bright red.

"Not like that. I meant--"

Shikamaru shook his head, showing that he understood.

"This is crazy."

"... I know. It doesn't follow any logical sense. That's why I trust it."

Shikamaru smirked and pulled Neji forwards, kissing him fiercely. In the Crow's Nest, Fleet nudged Lee in the arm, pointing down to where Shikamaru and Neji were.

"Cor... look at that, would ya. They're both blokes!"

Lee looked over and shrugged, unconcerned. He really didn't care who was doing who right now. All he wanted was to be somewhere a damn sight warmer than here.

"They're a bloody sight warmer than we are."

Fleet laughed, elbowing Lee again.

"Well if that's what it takes for us two to get warm, I'd rather not, if it's all the same."

They both laughed for a few moments. It was Fleet whose expression fell first. Glancing forward again, he did a double take. The color drained out of his face. 500 yards out. A massive iceberg.

"... Bugger me!"

Fleet reached past Lee and rang the lookout bell three times, then he grabbed the telephone, calling the bridge. He waited precious seconds for it to be picked up, never taking his eyes off the black mass ahead as he gasped for breath.

"Pick up you bastards!!"

Inside the enclosed wheelhouse, Sixth Officer Moody walked unhurriedly to the telephone, picking it up with a sigh as Fleet's voice rang out.

"Is someone there?"

Moody sighed again.

"Yes. What do you see?"

"Iceberg right ahead!"

A small twinge of worry shot through Moody. But... This ship was unsinkable, right?

"Thank you."

He hung up and called out to Murdoch, refusing to let the worry show on his face.

"Iceberg right ahead!"

Murdoch saw it and rushed to the engine room telegraph. While signaling "FULL SPEED ASTERN" he yelled to Quartermaster Hitchins, who was at the wheel, a note of panic in his voice.

"Hard a' starboard!"

Moody was standing beside Hitchins, worry clear on his face. A berg...

"Hard a' starboard. The helm is hard over, sir."

The ship ploughed on ahead, heading straight for the huge sheet of ice under the water.

Chief Engineer Bell was just checking the soup he has warming on a steam manifold when the engine telegraph clanged loudly, then went... Incredibly... To the FULL SPEED ASTERN. He and the other ENGINEERS just stared at it a second, unbelieving and shocked. Then Bell reacted, jumping up and shouting.

"Full astern! FULL ASTERN!"

The engineers and greasers ran like madmen to close steam valves and started to brake the mighty propeller shafts, big as Sequoias, to a stop.

In Boiler Room 6, Leading Stoker Frederick Barret was standing with 2nd Engineer James Hesketh when the red warning light and "STOP" indicator came on. Barret spun, bellowing.

"Shut all dampers! Shut 'em!!"

From the Bridge, Murdoch watched the burg growing... Straight ahead. He bit down on his lip. The bow finally started to come left, away from the burg.

Murdoch's jaw clenched as the bow turns with agonizing slowness, biting hard on his bottom lip. He held his breath as the horrible physics played out before his eyes. Fleet braced himself in the Crow's Nest, praying to god.

The prow of the ship thundered forwards. There was a second of pure silence before a loud, agonizing KRUNCHHHH sound could be heard throughout the night.

The Titanic had hit.

**A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**R&R?**


End file.
